greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Julia Canner
Julia Canner is an ophthalmologist from Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. She dated Mark Sloan until he broke up with her following the plane crash. History Softball Game During the softball game between Seattle Grace and Seattle Presbyterian, Julia good-naturedly ribbed Mark and the entire SGMW team. While she was jeering Lexie's pitching, saying her grandma can throw better than she can, Lexie threw a softball at her, showing that she was jealous of Mark and Julia's relationship. ("Put Me In, Coach") Abby Anderson Julia was called to SGMW to operate on Abby Anderson, who had a shard of glass impaling her eye. After the surgery, which was successful, she confessed to Lexie that she was nervous to be in there, being around Mark's friends and Lexie. ("Suddenly") Zola's Birthday Party Julia attended Zola's first birthday party with Mark. ("Hope for the Hopeless") Wanting a Child When Julia had her FSH levels tested and they indicated that time was of the essence if she wanted to have kids, she went to Mark with the idea. He was shocked and she told him to think about it. ("Let the Bad Times Roll") Plane Crash When Mark was in a plane crash, Julia went to Boise, but because she wasn't family, they wouldn't let her see Mark. When he arrived back in Seattle, she came to the hospital and said she loved him, but he replied that he loved Lexie, who had died out in the woods, and ended things with Julia. ("Remember the Time") Relationships Romantic Mark Sloan Julia dated Mark Sloan for several months. They also discussed having a child together. ("Let the Bad Times Roll") However, before that could happen, Mark was in a plane crash. When she visited him in the hospital after the crash, he broke up with her saying that he loved Lexie. ("Remember the Time") Professional Lexie Grey Julia was unaware of Lexie's initial dislike of her. As Mark Sloan's new girlfriend, Lexie was jealous of their new relationship, which resulted in Dr. Canner incurring a breast-related injury from Lexie's fastball. After Dr. Canner consulted on a case with Lexie, her surgical skill and personality inadvertently changed Lexie's attitude toward her. Derek Shepherd Julia was very aware of Derek's reputation as a world-renowned neurosurgeon and was nervous to be performing a surgery with him. Initially, Derek did not share the same enthusiasm working with Dr. Canner as he misjudged her as lacking skill due to her relationship with Mark Sloan. However, after she assessed that the patient's eye could be saved during pre-op and successfully repaired the eye during surgery, Derek developed a new found respect for her. Career Dr. Julia Canner is an attending ophthalmologist at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. At the request of her boyfriend at the time, plastics head Dr. Mark Sloan, Dr. Canner consulted on a case at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital that required the skills of a retinal-vitreous surgeon. Despite Dr. Derek Shepherd's reservations, Dr. Canner was granted privileges and successfully performed her part of the surgery that resulted in the recovery of the patient's eye. Notes and Trivia *She was a high school cross country athlete.Suddenly, 8x10 *Given Dr. Shepherd's initial regard of her, it doesn't seem that Dr. Canner has a renowned reputation in medicine outside of Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. *It is suggested that Dr. Canner completed a vitreo-retinal surgical fellowship as she was able to perform that procedure. *The one episode that features Canner performing surgery did not have her wear a personalized scrub cap. However, this can be explained as her services were requested last minute to handle a traumatic ophthalmologic case. Gallery Episodic 807JuliaCanner.png|Put Me In, Coach 810JuliaCanner.png|Suddenly 812JuliaCanner.png|Hope for the Hopeless 822JuliaCanner.png|Let the Bad Times Roll 9x02JuliaCanner.png|Remember the Time Episode Stills 8x10-1.png 8x10-3.png 8x10-5.png 8x10-12.jpg 8x10-23.jpg Appearances de:Julia Canner Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:Doctors